


No, You

by bb_bambam



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: College Student Jinyoung, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Misunderstandings, Producer/Lyricist Jaebeom, they're just soft and dumb bfs. let them live, weirdly specific discussion of philosophy and math
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:20:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24694396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bb_bambam/pseuds/bb_bambam
Summary: Jinyoung and Jaebeom both go into their anniversary dinner expecting a proposal. Things don't quite go as planned.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Comments: 18
Kudos: 138





	No, You

Jaebeom struggles to hide his excitement as he and Jinyoung sit down across from each other at their reserved dinner table. The restaurant is a new place they had both agreed they wanted to try several weeks ago when they made the reservation for their anniversary. It’s much fancier than what either of them are used to. The soft, warm lighting in the building creates an appropriately intimate atmosphere, and the corner their table is tucked away in allows them the comfort of some privacy.

“This place is amazing,” Jaebeom says, staring in awe at the vase of roses and the mood-setting candles decorating their table.

“I think we outdid ourselves this time, hyung,” Jinyoung says, his eyes shining as he looks around. He looks stunning in the deep blue suit Jaebeom had bought for him with an occasion like this one in mind, and he practically glows with happiness when he meets Jaebeom’s gaze. “Good thing I set aside my last few paychecks for tonight.”

Jaebeom feels a rush of anticipation at that. Considering that Jinyoung is employed by his college’s tutoring center and has his own classes to worry about in addition to his job, he doesn’t actually earn that much, and Jaebeom has already discreetly spoken to the waiter beforehand about footing the bill himself. After all, Jaebeom is older, already out of school with a permanent job and a steady income – plus, he just likes spoiling Jinyoung as much as he deserves to be spoiled, which is a lot.

Still, the revelation that Jinyoung has planned to put a lot of money into this evening leaves Jaebeom sure that his suspicions about how the night is going to go are pretty well-founded. “It’s the perfect place,” Jaebeom says, resting his hand on top of Jinyoung’s where it lies on the table and smiling at Jinyoung brightly, “for a perfect boy.”

It’s incredibly cheesy, even for them, who are known among their friends for being the “grossest couple ever,” in their words. Jinyoung doesn’t seem to mind, though, because he just laughs, his expression soft as he flips his hand and laces their fingers together. “You giant sap. So embarrassing.”

Jaebeom grins more widely as he squeezes Jinyoung’s hand gently. “Hmm, but you’ve put up with it for six years, so I think you actually secretly love it.”

Jinyoung smiles his most mischievous smile, one that has his eyes twinkling in a way that makes Jaebeom even less capable of looking away than he usually is. “I’ll never tell.”

They’re still smiling at each other when the waiter interrupts to take their drink orders. Jaebeom’s first thought is to order champagne – because if tonight brings what he expects it to, then there certainly will be cause for celebration – but then he wonders whether they should start off with something else and get to the champagne later. “What do you think, Jinyoungie?” Jaebeom asks. “Champagne, or save that for later and get something else to start?”

“Champagne,” Jinyoung answers immediately, his face suddenly lit up with excitement, and Jaebeom is helpless to do anything but fulfill his desire.

There’s a lull in the conversation as they wait for their drinks and decide what to order. Once the drinks arrive and their orders are taken, Jaebeom raises his glass. “To six years together,” he says, his eyes never leaving Jinyoung’s, “and hopefully, many more than that.”

Their glasses clink together. “Yes,” Jinyoung agrees. “Many, many more.” His smile is radiant, and there isn’t a sight Jaebeom loves more in the world.

“I love you,” Jaebeom says, because he can, and also because hearing it still makes Jinyoung blush prettily, even after all these years.

Sure enough, Jinyoung’s cheeks are pink as he takes a sip of champagne to avoid having to reply. Back in the early days of their relationship, this kind of reaction was a point of contention for them, but Jaebeom knows now that Jinyoung just isn’t good with words when it comes to expressing his emotions – instead, the feeling of Jinyoung’s hand in his own and the warmth of Jinyoung’s smile are enough to tell him his feelings are more than reciprocated.

Despite the special occasion and the sense of anticipation that’s building up inside Jaebeom, conversation flows normally between them over the course of their meal.

Jinyoung takes the opportunity to vent about his classes –

(“God, that stupid philosophy seminar, Jaebeommie, I’m seriously losing my mind.” Jaebeom just nods sympathetically, because he’s heard _plenty_ about the infamous philosophy seminar before. “You know, we started talking about Bayesian statistics the other day, because apparently probability theory has something to do with determining the validity of hypotheses, and I just had no idea what was going on. If I wanted to do math, I would’ve taken a math class!”

“Did you ask Mark-hyung?” Jaebeom asks, because their mutual friend graduated last year with a degree in math.

“Yeah, and he was totally useless!” Jinyoung says, pouting in a way that makes Jaebeom wish they weren’t in public so he could kiss it away. “He was like, ‘Oh, Bayesian statistics? Yeah, it makes sense that you’re talking about that, you just use prior assumptions along with your observations or data and use them to estimate the probability of your hypothesis being true.’ And not only does that not make sense, but literally just a few classes ago, we were talking about how you _can’t_ use old information to create new information, or something like that.”

Jaebeom can’t claim to be knowledgeable about philosophy _or_ Bayesian statistics, but he offers a suggestion anyway. “Well, the probability of the hypothesis being true already exists, it’s just that you don’t know it, right? So technically, you aren’t creating new information.”

“But that assumes that the probability doesn’t change over time,” Jinyoung says with a sigh. He smiles wryly at Jaebeom. “It’s whatever, there’s only a few more weeks until the semester ends. Thanks for playing along, though. You’re the best.”

“It isn’t playing along if I’m genuinely interested in what you’re saying,” Jaebeom points out, because he is, at all times, genuinely interested in what Jinyoung is saying.

The pleased smile that lights up Jinyoung’s face is a reward in itself.)

– and Jaebeom talks about the latest project he’s been working on in the production studio.

(“They’re letting me write lyrics for some of the songs on Offshore’s new album,” Jaebeom says proudly.

Jinyoung gasps in delight. “Really? That’s amazing, no wonder you’ve been coming home a little later than usual!”

“I do tend to get caught up in writing,” Jaebeom admits, before sending a wink Jinyoung’s way. “But unlike some of the other guys, my number one source of inspiration is waiting for me at home, so I still manage to leave at a reasonable time.”

“Gross,” Jinyoung says, rolling his eyes good-naturedly. He can’t quite hide the pleased smile on his face, though, which Jaebeom counts as a win. “Do I get a preview?”

Jaebeom would like to think he’s resistant to Jinyoung’s puppy eyes, but the truth is, he’s only a man. “Of course, anything for you,” he says, which earns him a familiar cry of “Hyung!” in an exasperated but fond tone. He starts singing softly:

“ _You’re my sweet dream_  
 _You’re my sweet dream_  
 _Without you, I have no tomorrow_  
 _If I have only you, it’s okay_  
 _you can hug me lightly_  
 _If I smell your scent while in your arms_  
 _Everything becomes peaceful_ ”  


Jinyoung is quiet for a long stretch, blinking rapidly. “You remembered,” he finally says, and Jaebeom courteously pretends he doesn’t see the way Jinyoung’s eyes look a little watery. “You remembered my favorite word.”

Jaebeom breaks into a smile at that, his mind overrun with affection. “Jinyoungie, I remember everything about you.”)

As their meal draws to a close, Jaebeom can no longer hide his restlessness, his knee bobbing anxiously up and down under the table as he waits for Jinyoung to make a move.

After several long moments, Jinyoung huffs out a breath, looking almost impatient. “Okay, I have to say something.”

“What is it?” Jaebeom asks, trying not to sound too breathless. _This is it,_ he thinks. _It’s finally happening._

“I honestly thought you were going to propose tonight,” Jinyoung says bluntly, and – _what_?

Jaebeom can hear a muffled roaring in his ears. Jinyoung thought _he_ was going to propose?

“No way,” he says faintly, and Jinyoung raises an eyebrow. “I thought _you_ were going to propose to _me_ tonight.”

They stare at each other for a few long moments, before they both simultaneously burst into laughter. “Oh my god,” Jinyoung says, trying to muffle his giggles with his hand. “Hyung, we’re so dumb.”

“Wait, you really thought _I_ was going to propose?” Jaebeom asks, once his laughter has died down. They’ve talked about getting engaged before, of course, but those discussions always left Jaebeom feeling like Jinyoung wanted to be the one to ask.

“I thought you knew I thought that!” Jinyoung returns, looking equally bewildered. “And I saw you whispering to the waiter while we were walking to the table, so I thought you were setting it all up then.”

Jaebeom has to bite back another laugh. “I was just telling him that I’m paying for the meal. And I thought you saying that you saved up for tonight meant that you were saving up for a ring.”

“Hyung! I wanted to pay tonight!” Jinyoung says, frowning a little. “You paid last time we went out.”

“It’s fine, Nyoungie,” Jaebeom says soothingly. “You can pay the next two times to make up for it, if you want.” With a teasing grin, he adds, “Especially since it turns out you didn’t splurge on an engagement ring after all.”

“I would have if I hadn’t thought _you_ were doing the splurging,” Jinyoung says, and it’s not quite a whine, but it’s close.

“Leave it to us to mess up our communication on the one thing that should have been so incredibly easy,” Jaebeom says, but he’s really more amused than annoyed and he can tell Jinyoung feels the same. “So now what?”

Jinyoung fixes him with a sudden intent look. “We can still get free dessert out of this. One of us can just propose anyway. We were both expecting to get engaged tonight, after all.”

“Okay,” Jaebeom agrees readily. “Ask me, then.”

“No, you,” Jinyoung says with a perfectly straight face, and it’s such a simultaneously unexpected and in-character response that Jaebeom laughs out loud. Jinyoung breaks a moment later and joins in. “I’m serious,” he says once they’ve calmed down. “I don’t have anything to give you, and you have all those rings on your fingers. You can just give me one of those, and we’ll buy real ones later.”

It’s a good point, and Jaebeom can’t come up with any reasons to argue against it, so he pulls one of his rings off – one that was gifted to him by Jinyoung, in fact – and kneels down in front of him, holding out the ring. “Park Jinyoung,” he starts, and despite the bizarre circumstances that led them to this moment, he can feel himself starting to get choked up. “We already have six years together down. Would you spend the rest of forever with me, too? As my husband?”

“Yes,” Jinyoung says, almost interrupting the last part of Jaebeom’s question. “Yeah, of course, yes I’ll marry you.”

And Jaebeom, though he obviously already knew what the answer was going to be, exhales shakily and smiles up at Jinyoung through his tears. “Yeah?”

Jinyoung holds out his hand so Jaebeom can slide his ring onto his ring finger, then pulls Jaebeom up and into a kiss. “When we buy our real rings,” Jinyoung murmurs when they pull apart, “I’ll ask you too, okay?”

Jaebeom can’t think of anything more perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi it's my birthday! As a gift, here's a fun fic inspired by this tweet: https://twitter.com/audump/status/1271112641990164480 which I saw and said "Hey, I can probably do that!" so here it is! I wrote this in 2 days, so it may or may not be my best work, but it was still fun to write!
> 
> In case you're curious, yes, they do get free dessert at the end, as they deserve.
> 
> I realize that there's a large chunk in the middle about philosophy and Bayesian statistics that 0 people asked for (to quote my sister, "If I wanted to read about philosophy or Bayesian statistics, I would open a textbook" which is valid) and for that I apologize...however! It's inspired by a conversation I had with my friend recently and for some reason I felt like I needed to write about it somewhere so. why not here?
> 
> The song Jaebeom sings is "Sweet Dream" by Offshore!
> 
> Thanks to my sister for editing as always and also for roasting me on my birthday, much appreciated!
> 
> Finally, feedback and comments are always welcome! Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoyed this! :)


End file.
